


Moiety

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [493]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Nikki's not worried about germs, Abby's wearing a professional outfit. Just what is going on? Tony doesn't know, but he's not taking any chances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/06/2000 for the word [moiety](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/06/moiety).
> 
> moiety  
> a half.  
> an indefinite portion, part, or share.  
> Anthropology. one of two units into which a tribe or community is divided on the basis of unilineal descent.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #191 Out of Character.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Moiety

Abby ripped her cupcake in half, placing one half on a plate for herself and giving the other moiety to Nikki to share. Despite Nikki’s usual aversion or concern over any germs, she gracefully accepted the cupcake and even ate it.

Even Abby wasn’t her normal self today. There was no blaring music and no signs of skulls anywhere on Abby’s outfit. She was wearing plain black slacks and a ruffly blouse. A little dressier than the normal business outfit, but a perfectly professional outfit.

Not only did she not have court today and thus have no reason to dress normally, but she wasn’t drinking any Caf-pow today either. Tony had entered Abby’s lab to deliver some evidence to her and immediately backed out taking the evidence up to the bullpen to give to McGee to deliver. He didn’t know why they were behaving out of character, but he wasn’t about to take any chances. With his luck, they might just be planning something diabolical for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
